


The Mistletoe Caper

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [98]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Christmas mischief is rampant on the Enterprise as McCoy and Spock are caught under mistletoe hidden by Chapel and Uhuru.





	The Mistletoe Caper

“Let’s see who we catch with this mistletoe.”

“Christine, I didn’t know you could be this ornery.”

“Nobody suspects me, Nyota!”

Just then the door opened. 

“I tell you, Spock, you’re all wrong!”

“I highly doubt that, Doctor.”

The women looked expectant.

“What the hell’s gotten into you two?!” McCoy snapped.

“You’re under the mistletoe.”

“Well, I guess you know what that means.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

And with that, the men kissed the women.

“That wasn’t what we were expecting, guys.”

“It’s all anybody's getting outa me!”

“I certainly hope not, Doctor.”

“Spock!” McCoy protested while the women laughed. “Not now!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
